Apto Canavalian
Apto Canavalian was a judge for The Century's Greatest Artist competition in Farrog. He spent much of his time frowning or critiquing the works of others.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 4 In Crack'd Pot Trail Apto traveled across the Great Dry on the Cracked Pot Trail towards Farrog in order to serve as a judge in the latest competition at his own expense. Along the way his mule died of pox and his servant accidentally strangled himself leaving Apto alone on a waterless plateau with ten bottles of cheap wine. He was discovered by a passing caravan in a dehydrated state with nine empty bottles.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 2 Unfortunately the caravan was itself without food and had resorted to eating their "useless" artistic companions. Every night the poets and singers would perform in competition for the right to live another day. Apto was not included among the competitors, but instead provided his appraisal of the performances.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 Apto made the mistake of directing his cutting remarks against the Well Knight Arpo Relent. When the knight attempted to murder the man who criticized his goddess, the Lady of Beneficence, Apto used his skills as a critic to dodge the effects of his own words. Luckily for him, Relent crashed head first into a boulder and knocked himself out. Apto spent the rest of the trip fearful of Relent's slow recovery.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 5 In The Fiends of Nightmaria Apto was one of the ultimate survivors of the dire events of the Crack'd Pot Trail who arrived safely at the city of Farrog. Sometime near the conclusion of the 'Festival of Flowers and Sunny Days' - in which Apto served as a judge and critic - Apto was arrested on the orders of the new King of Farrog, the usurper and necromancer, Bauchelain the First. Apto (together with six other Cracked Pot Trail survivors - i.e., Brash Phluster, Flea Chanter, Midge Chanter, Steck Marynd, Tiny Chanter, and Tulgord Vise) was taken to a torture chamber in the crypts of the Royal Palace of Farrog. There, the seven survivors were tortured - in rotation - on the rack by the Royal Torturer, Binfun...with far worse in the offing.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 4 Luckily, these particular prisoners, including Apto, were able to escape with the aid of Shartorial Infelance, the Royal Palace's Seneschal,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 11 and were soon wandering the crypt tunnels.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 14 At one point, Apto and the others had a mayhem-filled encounter with a group of thieves - the 'Party of Five' - who were also wandering the tunnels for reasons of their own.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 17 After some badly-needed healing for the others at the Royal Apothecary,The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 20The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 24 Apto left and set off on his own...only to have a terrifying 'close encounter' with the Indifferent God.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 23 Notes and references Category:Males